User blog:Cathy1988/8th china international high-end edible oil and olive oil expo
Shibowei · 'the 8th China (Beijing) International High-end Healthy Edible Oil & Olive Oil Expo Dates: '''7th-9th April, 2013 '''Venue: '''China International Exhibition Center (hall 2- 7) '''Subject: '''high-end edible oil products，high-end edible oil brands '''Approved by: Ministry of Commerce of P.R.C Sponsors: China Health Care Nutrition Council High-end Edible Oil Committee of China Health Care Nutrition Council Committee of Nutrition and Food for Elderly—Gerontological Society of China CO-organizers: Guangxi Tea-seed Oil Industries Association American International Health Product Association Organizer: Beijing Shibowei International Exhibition Co., Ltd Official Website: www.oilexpo.com.cn/en/index.html ★ 'Review The 8th China (Beijing) International High-end Healthy Edible Oil & Olive Oil Expo at China International Exhibition Center on April7, 2013 will be held. At present，everyone concerns the food safety in theme of safety, health and nutrition and “combating false and inferior products, casting high-end oil" for the positioning. The exposition will attract manufacturers, dealers, agents and buyers for high-end edible oil industry from 30 countries to get together in Beijing and enjoy this unique feast. The last expo attracted more than 300 exhibitors and the grand scale of this exhibition is more than 10000 square meters. More than 20 embassies in China and leaders of “The Ministry of Health, The Ministry of Agriculture, The Ministry of Commerce, Development Research Center of the State Council” and 3,0000 professional visitors from 26 countries have witnessed the unprecedented event together(For analysis report, refer to organizer committee). This is the first time that the exhibition got the attention of the leaders deeply. Not only can everyone enjoys high-end olive oil from the Mediterranean littoral countries（like Spain, Greece, Italy, Tunisia etc）， health care oil from Europe and the United States and palm oil from Malaysia，but also appreciate domestic tea-seed oil from Anhui、Hunan、Hubei、Jiangxi 、Guangxi etc , safflower oil from Xinjiang linseed oil from Gansu、Inner Mongol and Qinghai、Almond Oil from Hebei、Shanxi、and Yunnan and kinds of high-end oils from other provinces. Especially, the country policy lay focus on the development、tasks and goals of tea-seed oil industry. Therefore, the tea-seed oil enterprises attend this national oil expo in succession, Especially Anhui Tea-seed Oil Industries Association, they organize huge this province enterprise pavilion to show tea-seed oil development achievement and the top high-quality tea-seed oil. Hope that you can join us! ★ The exhibition and market analysis' Throughout the current oil market, most enterprises and brands focus on the low-end products. After the price war for recent years, the low market profit contributes many enterprises and brands to trying to explore new fields. Therefore, every enterprise regards high-end edible oil as the new profit growth point. High-end edible oil with China's rare material resources are fit for body nutrition and meet the people needs for health and modern life. At present, the exclusive and monopoly pattern for edible oil brands at home and abroad had been broken and high-end edible oil has accounted for 30% of market share. Consumer groups for high-end edible oil have been formed. In 2013, China will have an unprecedented consumption epoch for high-end edible oil. The 8th high-end edible oil expo with all kinds of high-end oils displaying in the same platform conform to the development trend of industry and society and convenient for both sides to carry out deeply trade negotiations. This expo will attract more buyers、manufacturers、dealers and agents、government procurement departments to visit and make orders and provide enterprises for high-end edible oil a comprehensive and more competitive trade platform. Through the effective resources from the government and related departments, the organizing committee will invite international famous brands to join us and make china international oils expo into internationalization and branding ★''' 'Advantages of participating in the 8th oil exposition''' Have the opportunity to get the “gold medal” (For more information, refer to organizer committee); Have the opportunity to get the “recommended products”, “science creativity”; Have the opportunity to get the “health and nutritious edible oil certificate”; Have the opportunity to become the member of the China Health Care and Nutrition Council and the member of High-end Edible Oil Committee of China Health Care Nutrition Council； Have the opportunity to be recommended to group purchase by organs direct under central government； Have the opportunity to be directly become the member of expanding brands in national oil exposition official web (limited number). '''★'About the Exhibitors'' 1. Exhibitors must have valid hygienic license, business license, trademark registration certificate, and products approval documents; the quality of the exhibition products should comply with the relevant standards. 2. Exhibitors should firstly contact the organizing committee to choose their ideal booth position, and then fill in the exhibition application form and agreement form. Mail or fax the forms with your signatures to the organizing committee. This contract will be effective after being signed by both parties. Faxes or copies are valid. Booth Distribution Principle: applied first, paid first, served first. 3. All guests who participate in the exposition are entitled to take part in the bonuses issuing activity, which set “Gold award”、“Best-Ten Brand、 Good Faith model”; “Appointed Product、Recommended product、Science and Technology Innovation”; “Four news” award；（For more information, refer to organizer committee） 4. To show the strength of the company and set up the enterprise image, the organizing committee established title sponsorship and sponsor scheme. If have interest, please ask the assisted sponsorship scheme and relevant return regulations from the organizing committee. 5. To expand your company's propaganda, the organizing committee will offer you the links service between your website and congress's official website free of charge. ★'Agents, Dealers and Buyers' In order to offer better services for agents and dealers, please fill in and submit the Agent Intent Application. The organizing committee will submit it to related manufacturers or general agencies and make every effort to promote your business cooperation. All dealers who submit the Agent Intent Application are entitled to get CD-ROM about exhibitors’ catalogue for free and enjoy free promotion in six months with exhibition official website. Meanwhile, we will often post you the newest product information for enabling you to understand Industry dynamics at any time. ★ 'Professional Visitors' 1. Dealers, agents, clients, application service providers, logistic warehouses and high-end edible oil suppliers with good ratings; 2. Wholesale markets for grain and oil, large supermarkets, edible oil chain stores, gift shop, community chain supermarkets, large food and drink institutes etc; 3. The organs veteran Bureau and Beijing organs directly under the Department veteran，Beijing army retired cadres，Commercial Department of Embassies in china，Provincial liaison offices in Beijing，SASAC central enterprise union system etc； 4. Foreign purchasers located in China，Import and Export trade Companies，colleges and institutes，Industry associations，enterprises technical staff，Senior Manager etc； ★''' 'Exhibition products items''' '''1. High-end edible oil'：'Camellia oil, Olive Oil, Rice Bran Oil, Sunflower Oil, Camellia Oil, Walnut Oil, Grape Seed Oil, Flax Seed Oil and other High-end Nutrition Oil '''2. Nutrition edible oil':' '''Nutrition peanut oil, Nutrition soybean oil, Nutrition blend oil，Nutrition salad oil, double low Rapeseed oil '''3. Special healthy edible oil'：'''Grape seed oil, coconut oil, mustard oil, almond oil, wheat-germ oil Piper ales Seed Oil, Month Amaranth Grass Oil, Garlic oil, Hazelnut oil，Perilla Seed Oil，Pumpkin Seed Oil，Tomato Seed Oil, Safflower Oil, Deep Sea Fish Oil, Milk Thistle Oil, Cedar Seed Oil, Delicate Cotton Oil, Corn Oil, Canola oil, Pine-Seed Oil, Poppy-Seed Oil, Silkworm Pupa Essential Oil, Pomegranate Seed Oil, Lycopene Edible Oil, Patent Edible Oil; '''4. Many kinds of flavored oils: '''refined palm oil、sesame oil、pepper oil、prickly ash oil, mustard oil、 chives oil、red spicy oil、ginger oil、noodle seasoning oil、chicken bone oil、bone oil、composite flavor oil、fish sauce flavor oil、butter oil、animal flavored oil、black pepper oil, barbecue flavored oil、Frozen food flavored oil、fresh scallop flavored oil、spicy oil、spice oil、powder flavored oil etc；Nut edible oil and all kinds of high-grade health oils、nutrition oil etc； '''5. Various oil-bearing crops: sesame, sunflower, camellia seed, corn-germ, rice bran oil, Wheat Germ, Perilla seed, linseed, almond, Pine Nuts and other special raw materials; 6. Oil Equipments for: Pressing, Splitting, Transporting, Filling, Packing, Metering, Printer，capping machine, Sealing machine, container, plastic machine and Plastic oil bottle，bottle cap，label packaging，packing design，advertisement design，brand promotion；packaging equipment etc； ★ Summit / Sponsors ''' '''A: diamond sponsor institute: one company only, well-known to the industry, good brand effect Sponsor catalogue: A diamond sponsor institute, exclusive sponsor, sponsor amount: RMB480, 000 B: 'white gold sponsor institute: one company only, with foreign market, good fame in the industry Sponsor catalogue: white gold sponsor institute, sponsor amount: RMB280, 000 '★ 'Telephone the organizing committee about reward for the sponsorship '' This exhibition provides the sponsorship of the above activities for exhibitors. According to their contribution for the activities, different exhibitors enjoy corresponding rewards. Other conditions could be provided according to the demands of the sponsor enterprises after consultation by the two parties and agreement by the organizers of this exposition. '★''' 'Organizing Committee'：Shibowei International Exhibition Co., Ltd Address: Room 904, Cell 4, Building 1, No 69(Fortune street tower), Chao Yang District, Chao Yang Road, Beijing Post Code: 100123 Tel：010-85785006/8-621 Mobile: 15011005702 E--mail: zhaohaifeng19881988@hotmail.com www.oilexpo.com.cn/en/index.html Contact: Zhao Haifeng (Cathy) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts